A new girl in town
by Kaiser Of The CHOP
Summary: been little time to recent events that triggered the fall of one member and the reunion with another member of the X-men, , now knowing they need to prepare for the future how they will look affected when the future comes the present? Side note: it was in a hiatus but I have come back let see if i get all together and update this thing
1. A new girl in town

Ok I'm not the owner of any of the characters and the rightful owner of Gemma is shadowcatbrat918 so please go to read her stories, think about this story like a reboot or just a AU of that stories.

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning in the institute even after of all the recents events that happened, the place was more lively now, after the more recent battle with de MRD and some weird guys that tried to frame some of the new members of the X-men,t the things got more smoother with Colossus and Gambit being in the team, one could point that very easy, Kitty was happy and Rouge was what you can tell a kind of happy with that even if that mean to have bear with the constant flirt of the cajun.<p>

Scott was also happy, now that he have Jean again, the other occupants of the mansion

realized that, Jean after all the deception of the Hell fire Club was pleased with the new calm that abounded in the place. Storm was happy to have her sister back and also was happy to see to many faces with a smile in them, she also was having toughs of going to her birth place to see if she could help to improve the condition of the lives there.

Hank and Forge were as always dedicated to their most recent projects, so they do not leave the lab much more now but it was something that always happened in that days.

For the new faces one could see many new and old students, with Wanda having now the control over Genosha, the mutants have now a new way of live, living in Genosha or being part of the institute, people like Kurt was always taking trips to there to see if they needed something or just to be near to Wanda even if he said that was not true.

But not everything was all smiles and happy thoughts, the dead of Emma Frost was fresh in the thoughts of several, and with the professor still in a deep coma they couldn't be with their guard down, Jean was still having problems with her powers and Scott was making sure of that wasn't a problem in the battle field so one could hear some discussion between them, even with almost all the prime team in good condition the problems keep coming not mater what they maybe one of the biggest problem they have was Logan.

They couldn't find him some times and when they could he would always answered to their questions the same thing " I have some things more important than that" or "is not your business bub" sometimes he would say was not right to him to lead them, not now but it was not the time or the place for them to discuss that.

But all of that was going to change, and that moment would be something to remember.

* * *

><p>"So they really didn't know?" asked a voice hiding in the shadows that gives the room.<p>

"No, they don't know about that" replied another voice that indicated a bit of disdain.

"But I thought they would understand quickly, don't they know about people time traveling and inter dimensional traveling?"asked the voice that besides being younger denoted curiosity and intrigue about what would happen.

"I have to tell you how many times they do not suspect anything or that they can not see the future coming to them?" the older voice asked after giving a long sigh.

"What can I say, I always have to ask about this to Dad and he always tell me the same thing" and using her hands made a gesture to quote "Why do you always ask me the same thing? didn't your mother has tell you how you were born and how we married?" the girl with a big grin said to the older woman, "plus you know how dad gets if you ask a lot" added the girl without being able to give women time to respond.

"I now how your dad gets after that" the woman told to the girl, "well where do I began again?" the woman asked to the girl about the story with a tired voice after the little monolog of the little one.

"Well you was telling me about how the things ware in the house after the recent events" the girl replied after thinking about it.

"Ok, well after that you could say that, the place become more fun in a week than they could expect" the woman said, trying to hide the giggles with her hand.

"tell me more, more, please tell me" the girl asked with a smile gracing her face and making the other woman to turn around so as not to fall in a trick of the teen and thus trying to not tell her so easily.

"Ok, ok , I will tell you! jeez you really need to learn to ask the important thing with more grace" the woman replied, earning her a big hug from the girl.

"Thanks mom!" the girl give her another hug and began to put more attention in what her mother began to tell.

"So where I was telling you?" the woman asked with a hand in her chin thinking in the last thing she told to her daughter.

"Oh!, I remember, well after some little fights about who would be leading the X-men the Logan decided he should continue to lead until the professor decides otherwise... wait a moment why I am telling you what happen? You was there" the woman told with a look in her eyes, a look that her daughter couldn't understand but must be anger after being tricked.

"Well is always more fun when you begin to tell the story" the little girl told to her mother with a look that could only make her mom forget about the little incident.

"Gemma you are unique, you know that?" the woman asked with a little grin in her face.

"yeah, I know am awesome but come one tell me more about it" Gemma replied with a great smile at the same time she give her mom another hug

"Alright but not more interruptions ok?" the woman tell her that and began to tell her the little story

"Well it goes like this I recall..."


	2. Gemma Logan

I'm not the owner of any of the characters and the rightful owner of Gemma is shadowcatbrat918

also in a short note, i'm sorry is MRD not MPD my bad.

* * *

><p>Morning at school was not like any other, after an attempt by theMRD, the day could not start worse, this one thing was consistent in the end all came back to do your daily routine to get out of bed. Ororo was always taking a little time to go out the window and fly for some minutes an fell the weather, Jean after getting out of the bed would always take a shower, Forge never lost time to start working on something that would have occurred during dreaming, other people like Hank never seemed not to sleep no further that the youngest seemed already beginning their daily routines and fights.<p>

But there's always people that do not change.

"Son of a..." Logan had some problems this morning, had not only been attacked long before when he used to wake up, now he had to not only worry about the well being of his team, but also of the threat of Apocalypse, not forgetting that he had to deal with problems within the group but also with deaths of teammates, he could only hoe that there were no more problems in the future.

"Ok now I need to end this session and come to the next level" Logan said as he was about to make a series of attacks on the current simulation.

"One more time..." Logan was thinking frantically until something or rather someone decided to interrupt.

"Logan we need to talk" a voice said somewhat distant to the mutant but was able to decipher as a call from an old friend.

"Wait a minute Charles" Logan replied while quickly finished his session in the Danger Room.

"Is something you might not want to miss old friend" Charles said as he cut short the communication.

Before closing out Logan was interrupted by another person.

"Logan good news I managed to finish my new machine" Forge mentioned to Logan enthusiastically and too happy for that moment according to the current mutant leader.

"Not now I need to do more important things Forge" Logan growled

"But but.." Forge could not stop talking because he was pushed aside by Logan at a very hasty exit,

Upon entering the room that kept Xavier in a kind of coma, Logan wasted no time in giving to understand that he was ready to talk.

"Well tell me Charles what was you had to say" Logan said as he stopped and lean against the wall so he could start talking to Xavier.

"My friend, I bring you good news," replied an image of a head floating in the air that so spend some time to become the complete picture of Professor Xavier himself.

"It appears that after many attempts you have succeeded, were finally able to change the future" Xavier began to tell so excited.

"You changed the history, all is finished!" Xavier said in a voice that indicated a lot of happiness, "if you could see, it's beautiful what you have archived finally old fried."

"What are you talking about Charles?" Logan growled in response to the constant words of Xavier.

"Logan we won, we have nothing more to fear, we won" Xavier said in a serious and sharp way.

"How did we won?" Logan spoke to him in a voice that could tell a slight despair, not knowing what had been done.

"Everything have ended" Xavier said after giving a long sigh to notice that Logan did not understand a word he was saying.

"And? How is the future now?" Logan asked to take the initiative in the conversation.

"Everything changed, the mutants are free and without discrimination, but that's not all it seems our group has grown, we have new students and friends," Xavier replied with a slight smile, "I do not think you can believe in the people of this time, I think is better if I present you to someone, I think she will be very interested in this," Xavier said before disappearing of the image leaving a Wolverine thinking about the future he was talking, he returned in a few seconds with a girl next to him.

"Logan I want you to meet Gemma" Xavier introduced to him the teenager beside him.

"You gotta be kidding me, is him", I can not believe it's Wolverine," Gemma said in a very excited voice, "I can finally talk to him, it's him Professor, as things have not changed in the past"

"The things in the past have not changed Gemma, we have changed here in the future" Xavier said trying to hide a small laugh.

"Sigh, you are right Professor, it makes more sense" Gemma commented the moment she noticed her little mistake at the moment to mentioning the past.

"Who is she, Charles?" Logan asked.

"She is one of the new students I talked to you, besides arguably the world's most powerful mutant" Xavier said trying to gain a shock from Logan.

"You can't be serious about it" Logan asked again after thinking very hard about how a teenager could be the most powerful mutant of all.

"So far I can confirm you that it is, she is but leaving that aside you have to think Gemma..." the professor never finished speaking and at that time the doors of the room where Logan was opened to let in an insistent Forge who was screaming how good was his new machine which was not different from a small box.

"Look Logan, my most recent work" Forge acclaimed, "now let me show you how I was hable to make and capture the inter-space travel that our good friend Kurt can do, now you turn on this.." unexpectedly shouts from another person were heard.

"WAIT FORGE YOU SHOULD NOT TURN ON THE MACHINE!" the screams come from Beast and you could tell he had something to do with the recent invention of Forge.

A sequence of events happened to Logan as he was caught trying to see how Hank to steal the little box from Forge, which kept moving from one place to another trying to get away form the clutches of Hank, this silly event ended with the box flying out of the hands of the two scientists to fall in front of Logan's feet, who was being disturbed out of nowhere.

"What the hell, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Logan roared scarring both people and also making flinch the other one even in the future also making a menacing step forward to the first pair.

CRACK!

The five could only turn to look toward down to realize that Logan was stepping on the little box.

After a few seconds a glimmer could be seen which came out addressed the place where the body and the image of Xavier's on the other side, which discharged a great light after the impact who also blinded all, making several groans from the others.

"is everyone all right?" Xavier asked to the others after recovering from that light only to find that his machine to make contact was not working anymore,"it seems that something happened, what do you think was that? Gemma?" the Professor turned to see the teenager to his side only to no be there after frantically flipping was able to conclude something..."Where are you Gemma."

At the same moment the room left to shine for its occupants.

"Is someone hurt?" Hank asked after being the first one to stand.

"No I'm fine" Forge replied after checking his leg

"You will want to be hurt after I kill you" Logan growled to him after making sure that everything was fine,

"Could you three turn down the volume, I think I have a headache" asked another voice beside them.

"What the hell!" was heard at the same time from the three men.

There after trying to stand a teenager of medium height with golden hair that comes easily to shoulder height, with beautiful blue eyes plus a flawless youthful face, wearing jeans that looked old and faded with a pair of boots not to mention a white shirt with the image of Dazzler in it, was in from of them.

"WHO ARE YOU?"Logan growled

"Why? I'm Gemma"the teenager replied giving him the most beautiful smile he never had, after leaving the stupor that produced the smile, Logan could only ask again.

"Who are you?" as well as moving slightly to see the young since seemed to remind him of someone.

The girl after copying the same head movement that made Logan replied... "huh? Dad do you not know me?" the teenager asked with a face that you could see it reflected doubt and curiosity.

"DAD!" was all they could say the three men.

"My name is Gemma Logan have yours minds forgotten?" Gemma said in a tone which did not understand the fuss about it.

Logan did the best he could do, because it is the best at what he does but what it does best is pass out at the time of hearing that the girl is his daughter.


	3. Meetings

I'm not the owner of any of the characters and the rightful owner of Gemma is shadowcatbrat918

* * *

><p>Apparently things had taken an unexpected turn, who would guess that the day a teenager appeared from nowhere saying she was the daughter of Wolverine, this will faint in a flicker.<p>

For Gemma this was something fun to watch in front of her were both Forge and Hank with a face of utter disbelief, it was very strange for her because not only does a few seconds she was on one side of the professor Xavier but now she was with two old friends of the family which did not help the situation as it only seemed to be paralyzed by the shock of this event.

"Hmm Hank, Forge where I am and besides why Dad passed out that way?" Gemma Asked them making both scientists come out of the slight shock in they were.

At the same moment after such a question, something neither expected happened, the intruder alarm began to sound, which achievement that Jean to inform them that the rest of the team was on its way to help and protect Hank and Forge could only think one thing to hear that,"_I can not wait to see the face of others after hearing this._"

After that Gemma is still trying to wake her father, only to get some murmurs from Logan who kept saying not a single thing .. "I? I have a daughter? This can not be real?" to which she formulated more questions about where she was and that her father did not seem to remember her.

"either of you could help me?, I need you to wake Logan" Gemma asked so that Hank tried to resuscitate the leader of the X-Men which seemed to little by little helps to reawaken.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked.

"Well it seems you passed out father, but do not worry Hank is seeing what happened," commented Gemma, in a strange way to Logan because it seemed that she was not worried in the least by the small incident."But really that all is well "Gemma said as she gave back the smile that could disarm his guard completely.

"Besides you overdo it apparently in one of your workouts, do not you? I do not understand how come after all the times Mom tells you do not, you keep doing it without thinking much about it, Hank always ends complaining that he has to watch you but she will scolded him if he does without forgetting that Scott also complained that he could not train because the danger room was not in optimal conditions when he trained "Helplessly Logan realized he was caught listening to the monologue of this teenager who claimed to be his daughter, and I could hear and see, she had come out her mother and whoever it was, which could be asked who was his wife and mother of his daughter, all that had to wait for later as it appears today was the day in which everybody had decided to interrupt the conversations or the few that had Logan with others,because with a great rush to the recent turmoil the other members came running and ready to kill whoever had the thought that he could enter the mansion undetected.

"Well we're here where is the idiot who thought he could mess with the X-Men and thought of not to end frozen in this place," said Bobby ready to finish with whom thought to attack his home after such a morning.

"Okay guys, prepare ..." Scott could never have finished giving instructions to others as he stood in front the gate along with the other, watching as a teenager trying to help Beast to raise a Logan that did not seem able to leave a kind of trance which managed to make him not pay attention to anything but the girl.

Ororo being the first in amazement, wondering "who is she?" question that was addressed to the other people present.

"I do not know, I think it is someone we know," replied Kitty.

"I do not think we've come across someone like her," said Rouge, who could not get over her

astonishment but she may make an occasional sarcastic response to the others questions.

"I do not believe chére you have to be angry by a person, which you can not Know"Gambit commented with a playful tone.

"Oh shut up!" Rouge replied sharply and then make a slight pout later.

"They could both end up with that," Jean who claimed to be tired of hearing them.

Both Rouge and Gambit just threw a glare at her.

"So .. who is she?" asked again this time Piotr.

"Her name is Gemma" replied this time a Forge which after all this time had left his utter amazement.

"She says it is the daughter of Logan" Hank added later to help raise and check that Logan was okay.

"Because I am," replied one Gemma which hinted that was offended that they did not believe that she was the daughter of Logan.

"Well do not you look at all like Logan" Bobby said.

"Where are you from and what do you want?" As always it was Scott who jump back to ask for reasons for such issue.

"As I do not know where I am, moreover, that I told you who I am, now I just want to know is how did I finish in the past apparently" Gemma replied in exasperation.

"If that the case you do not care to tell us who your mother is in this case" after a while Logan apparently had recovered and was now asking his daughter's who was this alleged mysterious mother who was she talking about.

"That is not it easy to forget, how can you forget your wife's name" Gemma said in a tone that seemed to ask if he was being stupid at what he said.

"JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING NAME!" Logan growled

"Her name is Emma Frost, I can not believe it, how can you forget mom just after passing out?" she replied quietly, Gemma seemed not to be affected at all with the snarl she had received from her father.

In a somewhat unprecedented Logan and Scott decided to put aside their differences and finally do something at the same time... fainting at just hearing the name of Gemma's mother, leaving all others dealing with major problems that had just presented them, also leaving them stunned by the act.


	4. And you tell me now?

_**Maybe it was the heavy pain in his head or maybe it was the fact that he just told that he had now a daughter , but like all the things that he have to deal, Logan just have one question, why now?.**_

_**And now he could only hear a little noise, a noise that was making him angry? Why? because he wanted to rest after everything he have went this morning he deserved a rest at least for a couple of minutes..."ad...da...dad! DAD!" a voice just have to make his rest end oh the joy of that.**_

_**"What is wrong with you! I can't have a little break now!" Logan growled to the person who was a his left , just to notice that was his new self proclaimed daughter.**_

_**"it's nice to see you up Logan" Hank tried to make him see that he was with friends not with the enemy.**_

_**"Yeah, you don't have to start yelling to all the people you know that do you?" this time it was Ororo who was just at his right.**_

_**"Dad!" and just like any other child Gemma call him at the same moment she dive to give him a strong hug " I didn't know that you passed out that easy in this time"this earned a shocked face from Logan who realized that he indeed was going to confront the truth, he was now a father.**_

_**After the new shock, Logan tried to move his daughter from her vice grip.**_

_**"**__**ok**__**ok**__**let**__**me**__**go,**__**jeez**__**I**__** don't **__**want**__**to**__**know**__**what**__**happened**__**to**__**me,**__**I**__**want**__**to**__**know**__**how**__**you**__**get**__**here"**__**Logan**__**told**__**her**__**with**__**a**__**stern**__**look.**_

_**" well I come from the future, what is more to tell, I'm your daughter and maybe it's the fate, who know for all I can tell it was a accident from just a failed attempt from Forge to make a time travel to see the future" Gemma told him with a look of confuse for the question he just asked.**_

_**"alright I need to see what we can do with you for the moment" Logan told her at the time he raised from the medical bed.**_

_**"I have my things if that what have you worried"Gemma told him, she pointed to a bag that was at the other side of the room " I was just leaving to a little pajamas party so a friend told me to spend the weekend with her, also I have everything I need, something I learned after a pair of weeks in the old cabin that we have in Canada"**_

_**" alright that make the moment more easier, come on I think if you are gonna stay here for the time, I have to show you where is your room" Logan began to tell at the time he showed the way to her new bedroom.**_

_**"Logan! Are you there" after a long time trying it seams that Charles was able to speak to the wild man.**_

_**"yeah chuck I'm here with the little surprise you got there" Logan replied in a tone that you could tell that he rather talk with Charles in another moment but not that.**_

_**"excellent! I'm glad to hear that, I can see that you two come to understand the situation, for the moment I don't know how to get Gemma back here but if I come to know something I will tell you, I have to go my old fried be careful, I still not know what you have done to make the future like this but I will keep searching until next time my friend" Charles told him at the time the image began to faint to just left a blue light that mean than the call have just ended leaving a Wolverine with a new problem and more questions in his life.**_

_**"Logan can I show Gemma her room? Kitty asked at the time that the former was just call his child to follow him.**_

_**"yeah just don't waste time doing that"Logan let a growl in the way he left the room.**_

_**"ok come on, I have some questions and a lot stuff to ask " Kitty asked in the way to the door making Gemma to follow her in a quick step to catch out with her.**_

_**"I just want to sleep a little maybe later" Gemma replied making Kitty to pout a little at her.**_

_**"come on"Kitty told her.**_

"_**did you know that in the future you almost didn't change"Gemma told her with a sly smile that told I really like to mess with you"also you are like a aunt to me, it may be because you spend a lot of time taking care about me"**_

"_**Oh? Really thats nice it will be fun to see the look of Logan when I tell him that I helped to rise his daughter"Kitty began to giggle when a image of Logan trying to change a diaper.**_

_**In the way to Gemma's new room the pair run in Piort and Bobby the first always being the gentleman and the other one being well... Bobby. **_

"_**Hello, welcome to the institute"Piort said with a small smile**_

"_**Well! Hello there hot stuff!"Bobby said, only that immediately launched a look, which Gemma could only grimace of disgust at seeing Bobby to try to seduce her just as he had just met her, well at least in this time.**_

"_**knock it off, could you stop throwing glances at her, she just got here, jeez"Kitty reproaches him, while she pulled Gemma thru them,"I will see you around Pete"**_

"_**Da, I will see you around, Katya" Priot replied after giving to Bobby a glare for the way he talked to the new recruit.**_

_**After walking a few moments and Gemma Kitty finally found the bedroom that would take the latter.**_

_**"Ok as you can see you have everything you need and you can fix it as you like" Kitty mentions her after opening the door of the bedroom."Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a bath, remember in 15 min is breakfast do not forget it"**_

_**"See you there," Gemma said after closing the door,**_

_**After also taking a bath and change clothes Gamma went to breakfast, what a surprise took at see the battlefield that looked like the dining room,After Taking a bath Also change clothes and Gamma Went to breakfast, what a surprise at see the battlefield Took That it looks like the dining room, Scott recovered as always after he was reading the news while taking a sip of coffee, Bobby and Forge played on the table waiting that the girls finish to prepare breakfast, Hank meanwhile continued reviewing the results that he had choose after analyzing the recent problems that plagued the X-Men, Logan living up to a bad-boy reputation, was next to the coffee stand so he could see what was happening while at the same time it denoted a air of not wanting to be bothered.**_

_**"So, what's for breakfast" Gemma announcement at time of going and taking a seat beside Rouge, which only gave him a look that meant she did not believe what Gemma said about her.**_

_**"Waffles" Kitty said with a singsong voice.**_

_**"YAY!"was what Gemma answered, then realized the throwing glances of both Jean and Rouge, sick of it, "Ok what's the problem, you do not stop to look me that way, what happens," she said with a voice serious.**_

_**"I just want to know what you want, I do not think you are a Logan's little daughter," said Jean to her stare.**_

_**"Well if you insist, I do not seek anything but I can tell, you do not have to worry as there is no way I can be your daughter" replied Gemma, Gemma had never had a good relationship with Jean and that this after a long time she even tried to seduce her father from time to time.**_

"_**besides that my father will never be seduced by you, so why you not go back to your little boyfriend and stop salivating for my dad "Gemma growled, making somewhat proud to Logan.**_

_**chuckle "well tell me what are your skills in this case" Rouge asked, giving a small smile.**_

_**"Well ... I have to my knowledge, teleportation, I can read minds, telekinesis, and I can turn diamond as my mom, not to mention my most powerful weapon ... my ability to do a monologue no matter the situation."Gemma replied, "not to mention that I never liked Jean and I can see you either, so you know in the future you are like a sister to me besides that you're practically family."this won a big grin from Rouge.**_

"_**Hmp. That was long ago, I was young and Logan was the one who went after me every time, "Jean said with an angry face.**_

_**"that's what you say, but you know that's not true" Gemma said, "In reality she can not stop bothering my parents until my mom got tired of that game and decided to put an end to it " Gemma communicated to everyone except Jean through their minds , getting a laugh among the youngest and glances of disbelief among the oldest, and the faces of Logan and Scott were identical, they were both shameful the conduct of of of both Gemma and Jean. One for the way his daughter was acting and the other one for the way Jean was talking about the fellow x-man, yes he not always liked the way Wolverine acted but this was not the time to tell everyone in the table about they personal acts.**_

"_**Will the both of you two end with this, the dinner is ready"Hank being the most intelligent started to call everyone so they could put attention to someone else."the turkey is ready and the potatoes are almost ready so could you gimme a hand with them?"**_

"_**I will give you a hand"Storm told him at the moment she rose to help him.**_

"_**thanks Ororo"Hank tell her giving her a great grin.**_

"_**So tell me kid, what do you do in your time"Logan asked, making Gemma to start to wonder if she should tell him about the way the things were working in the future.**_

"_**Well Dad the things in the future are almost to good to be true, there is still some people who thinks that mutants are monsters and some others thinks the opposite about it"Gemma told him at the time she give him a excited look, talking about the future sure was risky but telling him that was maybe a good way to earn his trust."In the future the school is still open but with some changes the Professor told me about it, how some things in the past was totally not the same"Gemma started to tell them how the things were in the future earn her some expectant looks from all the people in the dinner.**_

"_**Oh?, so old Chuck is still in charge after all this time?"Logan asked with amused look in him something that was kind of rare with the fellow X-men.**_

"_**Well no, he still took important support to the actual headmaster"Gemma replied making a face that said she enjoyed this .**_

"_**So who is the headmaster then?" Scott asked with some curiously.**_

"_**Thats my Mom of course"Gemma told him with amused look after seeing the looks from all the others ones."well it's more or less a co-management".**_

"_**With who?"Kitty asked with a look of astonishment.**_

"_**With my Dad, who do you think will be?"Gemma replied with a look that wondered who else could be.**_

"_**You have to be kidding me!"Scott yelled to her, how could this happened, Logan didn't even want to be the leader in this time how could it be different from the future.**_

"_**Come on is not that bad!, we have a sentinel attack every tuesday but it can not be that bad"Gemma told him with a look that asked to differ to her live in her time.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok it's not the end of this chapter, I just have a little writers block so I'm gonna update this, so there will be a new version and it's supposed to be more large. Also I need to tell you something else, I think about making something I don't like to much but...here it goes...PLEASE GIMME SOME REVIEWS!...now I don't ask just to feed my ego or the story reviews counter, but I really need to know if this history is being cool or not, so I can make some fixes in the plot.<strong>_

_**With that said, until next time.**_


	5. Without a Doubt

So you are telling me a lie don't you?, I mean come one,Logan being the headmaster and Emma coming back from death,you are a pawn in the great plot of Apocalypse to wipe out all the human race,and are you gonna tell me about me being a destroyer of universe and all that shit- Jean was almost hysterical about all the thing she has just hear from this girl in front of her.

No,I'm just the most powerful mutant in this world so shut up and let me tell you how I come this place-Gemma told her with a voice than told everyone there one thing, she without a doubt was the daughter of The Withe Queen and Wolverine.

My god you even sound like your mother.-Bobby told them with a face that told everyone that he just made the biggest discovery in all times.

Ok that's enough from both of you.-Logan snarled to the two teen and also trow a pointed look to Jean, one that yelled it was better to watch her mouth in from of him.

Now, I have some question.-Logan turned to make a eye contact with Gemma, who just could trow him a smile a smile that disarms anyone,

I want to know just one thing, are we happy?.-Logan asked, to which cares for no reason he astonished eyes of his other companions, he was only concerned that this young person telled the truth.

Well are you gonna tell me?.-Logan asked again only to be surprised for what he see.

What are...-

With a warm smile and shine in her eyes Gemma began to move from her chair to across the table to pass the whole team, for making it to the half of the table and trow her body against Logan and of course topple Logan from his chair.

YES,YES!.-It was the only thing all the persons in that room could hear because Gemma was impaling her face against Logan chest in a attempt to embrace her father.

Ok, kiddo I think we believe you.-Logan replied after making sure that the teenager not crying in his chest.

* * *

><p>Ok first come first, I want to address all the persons who are reading this: FUCKING THANK YOU, YOU ROCK!.now with that said I want to tell you the reason for the two more obvious thing here, one: I'm sorry for the delay of the update but I don't have time to write in this past days and before you start thinking "no you don't, you have full time to do that because..."your reasons to complaint, but in my defense I have to tell you I'm in sixth semester of college, and in my college we finished really early my career it's only 5 I don't have the length of this chapter well I think it's better if I start to make them a little short so I can do like 3 or 4 chapter per week and with that all are happy so there you have it.<p>

In a separated note, I love Batman and I have a bunch of chapters so go to read them if I don't post nothing in this history every time.


	6. Little talks

And just when the situation could not be more weird for Logan, Gemma appears into the picture or at least it was he was thinking, it was really weird for him to go from the lonely wolf to be the leader (not because he wanted to be the one) to be a father in less than 6 months, "well now I have seen and hear everything" Logan told him self at that moment.

"Things are gonna be more weird that for sure" Logan toughs told him that.

"So dad what are you gonna do now?" And just when he thought he was save here she come!.

"About what?" Logan asked with a sour mood of course.

"About mom!, what else you think I'm going to ask you?" Gemma told him with a little smirk on her mouth that told Logan -I'm on trouble for sure- meanwhile she was against the entrance to the kitchen.

"Your mother if you are telling the true is death I saw her, and what I'm going to do is start thinking what I'm going to do with you, you may say you're my child but for that is why I have Hank, he is checking you bios and if he finds you are not telling me the true, there are going to be a hell to pay for that!" Logan told her with a scowl that it says don't fuck with me or else.

"Alright, after uncle Hank tell you who I am why don't we have a long chat? I'm going to search for Kitty and tell her to give me a ride to the mall " Gemma answered turning to the exit and to search for the other x-men not without leaving Logan wondering one thing.

"And for what do you want kitty to take you to the mall?" Logan questioned with a feeling -I'm going to regret asking-.

"Well I'm a girl that, I need girl stuff, why? You want to take me to buy it?" Gemma answered with a huge smile after she left the all mighty Wolverine feeling a little awkward for asking that.


	7. Shopping Time

Kitty! Kitty! Where are you? I need your help!- Gemma was in a good mood after all she just had accomplished to make the all mighty Wolverine squirm after the only mention of going to buy some girl clothes, and who better than Kitty Pryde to go with her to buy such things who also was just coming down the stairs of the second floor.

What is it girl who claims to be Logan daughter ? - Kitty say it with a little curiosity after all if this was true she at least was going to give a chance to the newcomer.

I need you to take me to the mall so I can buy some clothes- Gemma told her with a little shrug after asking the older x-woman.

Ok 1. Why didn't you bring your clothes? And 2. Where are you going to found money to buy all the clothes that you need? - it was a fair pair questions that was all that passed thru the mind of Kitty after hearing the request of the other girl.

Well, I didn't bring them because I didn't know I was going to come to this time ! I was going to stay at the house of a friend of mine and I just have my PJs with me and the clothes that I have in this precise moment, and number two I have this - after just saying that Gemma used her powers to make it appear a little card out of nowhere.

Where did you get that - it was the only thing that said the other girl.

Well if I need money what better place than the pocket of dad? - the younger girl answered with a smirk that said it all.

Alright it's settled then, let's go for the keys and hit the most nearby mall we have - Kitty turned to the kitchen to go for the keys and to leave a note if that it was needed.

Yeah! Lets go and get some clothes - Kitty cheered with a biggest smile she could get after all they were going to buy clothes with Logan's card what's better than that?.

* * *

><p>After only a couple of minutes Logan was if you could say with a big headache after all there was a girl who claimed to be his daughter, who also said that she was daughter of Emma friking Frost, and he had to deal with Jean being low in her self-esteem and her problems where little compared with those of Scott and his stubbornness from not being able to deal with Jean's problems and with Logan's being in charge of the whole team.<p>

Logan was in the old study of the Professor thinking how to deal with all, so he chooses to dial the intercom and speak to Hank to see if he could at least give him some good news.

Hank? Hank can you hear me ? Hank answer ! - if there was something that Logan's didn't have in large quantity that was patience.

Yeah Logan, what did you need old fried? - at sounds in the back Logan could tell that the old doctor was typing in his computer working in something or trying to solve something.

I want to know if you have the test for the girl that's all I want - Logan said with a solemn tone.

Well old friend I don't know how to said that but... - out of nowhere there was a sound of something breaking and a bunch of courses from Beast that maked very alert the other x-man out of sudden.

Han what is it?! What happened there?! - Logan was screaming to the intercom at the very moment and getting ready to help the other x-man.

...why I couldn't put that damned thing in other place...now I will have to look for another coffee - Hank still answered even if he was not paying attention to what he was saying.

HANK JUST TELL ME THE RESULTS OR I'M GOING TO GO THERE AND GUT YOU TO THE POINT THAT YOU WOULD RATHER BE DEATH! - now that was just Logan loosing his patience.

Ok, ok you don't have to scream and threat me, I was just going to tell you but I managed to drop my coffee mug, but ok let me see...well my old friend there is just one thing that is left to say...congratulations it seams that you are a father of a healthy and hormonal adolescent girl.- Hank answered knowing that the other man was not paying attention after the congratulation part.

God dammit I'm a father - it was the only thing that mumbled a stunned Wolverine after a brief moment ending the conversation, and taking the big news that just fallen in his life.

He was a father.


	8. A chance was all they needed

_**I want to give to the people who have follow this story a thank you for doing it, is my first big attempt to write a long story and it really help to see that people read this, a big sorry if I don't update this with more continuity but I want it to be the more is possible to what I have in mind so I take more time to finish each chapter.**_

The problem with getting news of that type in the really busy life of Logan was something he tried to avoid from time to time, he was a ronin in Japan or better yet he was someone who wanted to belong to someplace but was prevented by his obligations to the x-men and to his previous problems in that place, he had someone who he loved with great passion but different circumstances made that love something impossible. Now here he was being the new leader of the x-men and that mean something, the dream from Charles Xavier mean something to fight for, getting Jean back was a little step to that dream, they saw the future, they saw how Apocalypse was going to win and how they needed to be a team again then this girl comes and tell them about another future one that was after the one Charles show them with all being better that what they could believe but with a bit of a change, she was his daughter with the infamous Emma Frost and that was a change, a big fat change.

You need to get a grip of this, you cant let it get you, it's just another problem nothing more is not another thing.- that was all it was in the mind of the new leader, Logan was trying really hard to not loose it at that moment.- I need to get to the bottom of this, need to make it sure and there is only one option to do that.- that was the moment that Logan after all his time being a complicated man had made a decision about his future, not leaving that future to the fate.

So you're Logan's and Emma's daughter? And you come from a future where that is possible, a world where everyone get's along with everyone?.- Kitty asked at the time she was checking the new trent that was coming to their nearby clothes shop, that of course was Macy's and after almost two hours they still couldn't choose the last pairs of clothes they needed and again that was Kitty's fault, who takes a teenage girl from the future who has Emma Frost as her mother to Macy's?.

Number 1: yes I am Emma Frost and James Howlett 's daughter and number 2: is very possible or I couldn't be here and no even in my time we don't get along with everyone, there is still people who try to attack us but that's because they are stupid people and we have come to be able to deal with them most of the time, well the X-men have come to do it, I'm still an X-men in "training" if that how you treat the most powerful mutant ever.- that being said was the answer that made Kitty to fail to catch a shirt after it slipped from her hands after that little revelation.

But hey that's what you get for living with the X-men, also is not that bad, I have two sisters, one is older than me and another is just had her 8 years birthday party and what a party everyone was there even the bad guys where a lot more gentle this time, but with all the mutant community there is something to expect and I almost forget to mention the whole "I'm going to be there kiddo just let me finish this business that I have with Sabertooth is not going to take much time I will make it in time to even welcome all the people there" so is not something that worries me anymore, hey! We even get to make a quick tour to the Avengers mansion last year.- Gemma was still trying to pick a shirt between a black with white spots and a white shirt with a blue sharp patrons that make it seam as a slash from her fathers claws.

Ok...then tell me about me, do I live with all the x-men like in this time, I mean I still lives in the mansion or I live in other place, do I get to be a teacher, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., or I get to be married?.- Kitty obviously was having a hard time getting the whole here I have a teenage girl from the future who may know how is my future in some years.

Yes, you still lives in the school but to be frank the school from my time is a LOT bigger than this, you have told me stories from when you worked sometime as an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and now you work training me and some other kids as a teacher in the school with your husband.- Gemma popped her head from a little cabin that was used as the dressing room for the store.

Well at least could you please give me the name of my future husband, I will even buy you anything that you could want in this moment!.- you again could tell how surprised Kitty was with this girl and how desperate she was to know this vital point of the story but let Gemma solve this one.

Ups I think that goes in the I should haven't mentioned to you, let say if I'm right in this time you're still not with him but is not a long time for that to happen.- Gemma told that at the time she chooses to went running for another pair of clothes to try and then hided in the dressing room avoiding to answer more questions from her fellow x-men.

I get the indirect!.- Kitty as any sane person did what was the normal thing to do scream at the only person who knew her possible future and was not telling her anything.

Is not that different in the future we have more students more teachers in the staff, I have a mother and a father who sometimes fight for who has the pants in their relationship and I can wait to see the face of dad after he see this.- Gemma reveled to any person closer to the x-woman there her new look and for the face of astonishment from Kitty, Gemma knew her dad was going to have a big surprise.

Wow...let's get that payed now so we can leave this place.-Kitty handled the credit card to the younger girl so she could pay them.

To say that it had been a big change in the mansion after the two girls have gone to buy clothes that would have been something, let see... Jean and Scott had just learned the news from their dear friend Hank McCoy at the same time the other people that were in the room, they had a reaction where Scott had to sit and begin to understand what this mean meanwhile Jean could just congratulate Logan for being a father. Ororo being Ororo was happy for this kind of news after all who would have guessed that Wolverine was going to be a father after all this time. Bobby and Gambit did what they both thought was the correct thing to do get the man a beer, Rouge was just a little impressed after all being a team mate of the infamous wolverine this was to be expected from time to time.

Ok so you have a daughter, Emma have a daughter who is from a future late future than the one that is the professor, it's seams crazy but I will tolerate this, I propose to make her do a session of the danger room and see if she is what se says it is.- Scott of course said all of that with a big scowl and was acting as the new watch dog of the mansion after all he still believed that this was a trap from Apocalypse or Mr. Sinister.

Fine I am going to prepare the danger room so we cant make this end.- Hank obviously was angry because they had not respected his choice to trust his work and went mumbling about people not being able to understand his work sometimes...like always.

That was not necessary but we will make the test regardless of that, if that's ok with you Logan.- was what she said... an irritated Jean from the attitude of her strained husband.

Sounds good the sooner we get this over it get's better.-it was what a tired Logan said to any other question that was made in that moment.

An hour after the incident, the two young mutants, arrived at the mansion with the clothes they had sought. They found that there was no one whom's would receive them at the entrance so they decided to go look inside for Wolverine and show him the new clothes that he had bought. He was found in the office of Charles, reading some paper so he did not pay attention to them coming inside the office until he smelled the distinctive scent of Kitty after all this years he had memorized that scent, when he turned his head up to see them he was received with a sight he would never forget. There standing just a little feet away from the door was the most beautiful girl he had saw in a long time, what really surprised the old man was the uncanny looks from the child who was without a doubt the daughter of the White Queen. She was undoubtedly a natural like her mother for clothes, also she shared the preference for the white color as her mother. The suit was largely white but had distinctively the patterns of the claws that characterized her father in a blue color that went from her side to end in the middle of her belly. She had her hair tied in a bun so it couldn't interfere with her pacing in the battlefield or at least that was the intention. It was simple she even dressed like him but had the tastes of her mother when was time to be that.

And Logan how did he responded to the change? We already know he is a simple man so he responded the only way he could.- So how much it cost me that?.

Jeez dad it was not that much, it was at least a couple nothing more it wasn't like I bought the entire shop I swear, also don't need to ask me I will attend to the danger room session at least I hoped to be trusted after the tests that obviously resulted in complete confirmation of what I had said.- with a big grin and amused face Gemma went to store the rest of her clothes so she bought and of course was more than what Logan could expect.

After a few minutes Gemma comes back after storing her clothes, when she came close to the kitchen she realized that her father have waited for her siting at the table drinking a bit of coffee, she decided it was better get in there and sit to watch how her father would react to the situation.

The reaction was something she didn't have saw in a long time well her father was someone who would never spit his coffee even when Kurt have popped in front of him ready to start a little fence competition.

He indeed spit some of his coffee but what was more strange for Gemma was to watch his father to start laughing like a madman or someone who just heard the punchline of a joke but after the joke was told.

...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I HAHAH CAN'T HAHAHAH BELIEVE IT! AHAHAHA YOUYOUYOU...YOU LOOK LIKE HER! YOU ARE HER! HAHAH.- Logan was having a hard time getting his sanity back after all there in front of him was his daughter who just looked like a teenage version of Emma Frost only that she was little more athletic than voluminous as her mother obviously she at least had inherited something from him.

Ok..ok..ok I get it, I look like her, but at least say something about the cloths, We went for a long time trying to find a way to make it look like one of the cloths mom would use and to also make it with a little of your old costumes, so well how do I look!?.- Gemma then did a spin to show the entire suit and didn't forgot to stop a little seconds to give it a chance to be fully appreciated by the only spectator who was there.

...You surely have a lot of your mothers traits, it seams that "fashion knowledge" run in your blood, I love it and I'm sure your mother would love it too when you show her that.- Logan had gotten up to take a better look and couldn't resist to take a few steps to get close to Gemma and after giving some thought he did was he considered the best action here...he went and embraced his daughter who upon doing that shocked Gemma because this was his father telling her about his taste for the costume and he also reaffirmed his believe of his mother loving her new costume, so she did the only thing she could do...she hugged her father and started crying...she was happy to said least.

Alright..it's ok...there is nothing bad...you can do it all you want I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, you are my little girl, it's ok we will find your mom and then you are going to show her how good you are making cloths for us, maybe a new one for this old dog even..- Logan continued to stroke the head of Gemma giving her all the support he could give at that Gemma looked with puffy eyes to him mumbling some words that obliged him to paid more attention of what she was saying.

...even a new one that matched mom?.-Gemma mumbled.

Yes even one that match with Emma.- Logan smiled at her giving her another firm hug to Gemma.


	9. God Save The Queen prologue

_**Hi and thanks for reading this work, I appreciate all the people who have been reading the story so far and I would like to explain why am not updating this more often..I may have now two months since College started again but I'm trying to stench my time to be able to publish more chapters.**_

_**Now a little treat this chapter it may be short but with this we begin my first major Arc: God save the Queen.**_

* * *

><p>One could say that the home of the x-men recently had a big change in some recent events with that they welcomed or better yet they were forced to accept a new member in their family, if you have a pair of adamantium claws pointed to your face and reviving a mean scowl from the source of the new pice in the board you don't have much of a choice.<p>

"Alright now we need to know what are you able to do in combat".- Scott obviously was still sore for not being heard and being overthrown in votes about how to deal with Gemma, well with only his vote with him he was trying to let it slip and trying to deal with the problem in hand.

"Ok but don't be mad if your current program can't keep up with me".- Was the only answer that Gemma give him before turning and starting to walk to the danger room.

"This gonna be something".- Logan was pleased with the way his daughter handled the situation.

To say that the whole team was there to see how the new recruit would do in a fully session, was nothing more than a big spectacle to witness.

Both Jean and Scott were a little worried for what was coming, Hank and Ororo were selecting the course for Gemma meanwhile the rest of the team was making a betting pool about the future of the Gemma with them some betting to her to being able to stay, others betting against her.

"Alright are you ready dear?".- Hank asked after selecting the simulation.-For you to end this session dear you just have to make it to end of the course without being shot my dear.

"Just let's get over with this".- Gemma responded getting in place.

"The simulation will begin in 1..2..3..GO!".- Ororo ordered with a big yell to the startled teenager who was surprised by the older woman yell.

Gemma started by getting in a little run checking if there was any danger instinctively as would someone who had taken that course to the surprises of some of the team, without wanting for the cannons to be fully activated Gemma begin to jump over the ones that were near the floor making sure to put a TK pressure against them with this deactivating the machines in her wake.

Quickly without waiting for anything to surprise her Gemma took a big jump so she could land on cannon destroying it and then disappearing to the astonishment of the others. She reappeared after a few seconds with a can of soda! one the she throw after drinking it and charging it with a little resplendence as the aimed her throw to the other cannons making them be in flames after a little explosion of the offended can then running/jumping unto the next cannons with both hands glowing purple, color very similar to the powers of Gambit.

"Did she just use Gambit power?".-Bobby asked

"Yeah!. IT WAS SOOO COOL!".- Kitty marveled after a few seconds of digesting what have happen.

"How is that possible?!".- Scott demanded as Jean turned to search in Gambit head about any link to that situation.

"I don't know."- Jean replied after scanning Gambit memories for a little seconds.- "But I believe we are witnessing a new kind of mutation don't you think Hank".- Jean inquired.

"Yes, after a quick search I think Gemma is able to use abilities of others but with her own kind of signature".- Hank remarked after showing a quick replay to the others.

"But if she used my power how is possible for her to not left a trail of smoke when she teleports?".-Kurt stammered.

"I also believe she can use it without any side effect".-Hank chimed.

After a few minutes all the team were able to witness Gamma using everyone powers at least one time before she ended the session displaying the characteristic optical blast from Cyclops making the last cannon a mountain of ash then with a little jump in her step Gemma walked to the end of the course and raising her hand in a peace signal to the people in the control room, achieving that most team staff start cheering for her display.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok quick update for a better and easiest reading<strong>_

_***[ 25/9/2013] **_I know that mostly of the people who are reading my stories must be people who reads and speak english but I don't and by that I mean I'm not that fluent in that language so is taking me some time to update chapter after chapter because I tend to check all the grammatical errors I could be doing in the chapter. So after thinking for some days I have chosen to start writing in my language and that one is Spanish or Español, with that being said I may take a bit more of time to traduce all the drafts to the English language before releasing the new chapters. And with that comes with a big thing in favor that being me writing more and more all the time to later releasing them more often, the next one is going to be 3'000-5'000 words in the chapter with that I may have two or three chapters ready._****_


End file.
